zyxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Allen: Resurrection
Summary The crew responds to a distress signal from the long-haul cruise Dezel Maschh. Bargie goes hatch-to-hatch. C-53 takes some photos. Allen goes to the checkup. Plot Pleck asks C-53 how his new body is going. Pleck doesn't like C-53's new skin, its very clammy. His pelvis starts playing music if anyone touches him. Dar enters and asks if they were jucking. Bargie tells them to keep it professional. Dar tells her that they would never juck anyone currently on the ship, when Pleck asks if that includes Nermut they emphasise 'currently'. Pleck asks Bargie about shipping, he also asks if a main character in a holo who is looking for love ever finds it. Bargie tells him that they usually die alone. They get a call from Nermut, Dar tells them to not answer the call because they have been avoiding Nermut. He last called Dar at 4432 on Friday. They pick the call up and find Nermut walking on a treadmill. Nermut and Dar awkwardly greet each other. Their mission is to answer a distress signal that Nermut has left for 25 minutes. Pleck asks if Nermut has changed his hair, he has his feathers slicked back. He is also wearing black frame glasses. Mel pops in and invites Nermut out for a drink. Dar angrily tells C-53 to disconnect the call. Dar leaves the room, saying that if he calls back to tell him that they are no longer on the ship. They think that Dar is jealous of Mel. Nermut calls back. They inquire if he needs the glasses or not, he has perfect vision. Nermut is grumpy that Dar is gone. Mel returns and Pleck questions if she is speaking Regular. Nermut assures him that she is but is too cool to be understood. The distress signal is coming from the Rebel Longhaul Cruiser Dezel Maschh. They hang up the call, the crew are worried about Nermut. Rolphus Tiddle, drunk, reads sponsor copy for SquareSpace and The Rebellion.Space. Pleck is amazed by the size of the Dezel Maschh. Bargie reveals that they know the ship, they used to hang out. She thought he had perished. They hail the ship. Dezel remembers Bargie, calling her BJ. Dezel is missing their entire left side, they didn't even notice. They put out a distress signal because their sensors are fuzzy and the aforementioned missing left side. Dezel has cordoned off the broken area so they can come aboard and find out what caused it. The crew decides to board Dezel. Bargie and Dezel go hatch to hatch, Pleck has never gone hatch to hatch before. Bargie puts some fabric over her hatch because she doesn't trust Dezel. Dar hustles them off the ship. The crew meet Allen Phasehugger who is very friendly, offering to throw a Zy ball around with Pleck. C-53 asks where the 700 other crew members are, Allen claims they are sleeping. Dar gets C-53 to take photos of them with Allen, Dar claims that aren't to make Nermut jealous. To prove their point they kiss Allen. Allen enjoyed it. Allen insists that the hole is from renovations. Dezel interrupts to ask if they are on him yet, Bargie has already flown away leaving his hatch open to space. They ask what the ship transports, Allen tells them 'all sorts of raw goods' which they find weirdly vague. Pleck feels like he has met Allen before. Dar gives Allen one of Pleck's shirts, the he leads them to where the rest of the crew are sleeping. He is the only one awake because it is the nightshift. Dezel interrupts again to ask if they're on the ship. The distress call now makes sense to the crew. C-53 and Pleck have an aside while Dar and Allen get into a sleeping pod together, C-53 continues to take photos. C-53 points out that the crew aren't sleeping, they are dead. Dar tells C-53 to forward all the photos to Nermut, C-53 and Pleck feel like its the wrong time for that. Pleck leaves C-53 with Allen while he has a seperate aside with Dar. C-53 gives Allen a scan. Dar is upset that Nermut is acting too cool for them, he even said it in a call. Dar plays the call, Pleck agrees that he is being awful. Pleck lets Dar in on the fact that the crew have been murdered, Dar reflects on how self absorbed they have been. Dar brought the ion cannon, it was inside of them but they now don't know where it is. They return to C-53 and Allen. Allen goes to use the computer but just flails his arms wildly at it. C-53 shows everyone the scan, Allen is full of insects. Dar realises that Allen has stolen the Ion cannon. Dar plays the rest of the Nermut call to justify how distracted they've been, Mel called Nermut 'Nermie'. They table the discussion until they have dealt with their new friend. C-53 asks Allen to cough, it sounds demonic. He tries again and it causes K'hekk to fall out of him. The Grower Mind starts to introduce themself again but Pleck cuts them off to tell them that they have met before. The Grower Mind doesn't remember them but does remember Bargie. Dezel interrupts again to ask if they're on board. The Grower Mind decides to lay eggs in their eyes. Pleck tries to negotiate with The Grower Mind again, they still don't remember the crew. The Grower Mind feels bad about the last time they and Bargie met, they cleaned up their act since then. The Grower Mind does't care about the battle between the Rebellion and the Federated Alliance. Pleck feels that Dar and The Grower Mind are going through similar problems. Dar wonders where the Ion cannon is, The Grower Mind has it. Pleck tells The Grower Mind that they're just going to go, the K'hekk seize them. They set off C-53's pelvis. C-53 calls Bargie, they tell her that the ship is infested by the K'hekk. Bargie reluctantly comes back, they find Dezel annoying. The Grower Mind implants an egg in Pleck's left eye. Dezel overhears that they have the K'hekk and initiates their self destruct sequence, Bargie asks if she can get some people out before he explodes. Bargie tells The Grower Mind that they are not going to do this again. Dar's Ion cannon goes off inside The Grower Mind causing a distraction so the crew can run away. The K'hekk start to strategically plan how to run after them. C-53 and Pleck are impressed with Dar's distraction. Dar is shooting the K'hekk and imagining that they are Mel. Dezel warns them that they did start the autodestruct. The crew climb into Dezel's hatch, closing the door behind them. Dar shoots a hole in the hatch and they ride it back to Bargie. Dezel says goodbye to his hatch. Bargie says goodbye, the crew remind her to pick them up. The K'hekk try to build a bridge to Bargie using their bodies. The Weavers lay crystals and imbue them with 'space magic' as a gift for Bargie. She thanks The Grower Mind but tells him that its too late. Dezel explodes. Dar asks if C-53 sent the photos, they think its for the best. They ask for a copy for themselves so they can be reminded to not get caught up. Pleck reassures them that Nermut will come around. Pleck asks if they should get out of the hatch. C-53's frame still smells. They recieve a call from Nermut. He apologises for turning into someone he wasn't. He apologises to Dar personally and turns off his treadmill. They tell him that everyone on the ship is dead, but it wasn't their fault. They also destroyed a lot of K'hekk. He is concerned about the K'hekk egg in Pleck's eye. Some co-workers invite Nermut out for a beer, he turns them down. The crew appreciates the gesture. Dar posts a photo of them with Allen to their Hologram. C-53 feels it may be disrespectful to the family of the dead body. Bargie gave the photo a star. Quotes "Rolphus Tiddle, your totally stable and sober commander." - Rolphus Tiddle "As I thrust and land, The Bargarean Jade!" - Dezel "I have no weird features about me at all!" - Allen "Yeah, its an old weird ship but we have a good time anyway!" - Allen "the crew You guys are all interesting ships." - Dezel "We are not afraid to cry!" The K'hekk, demonstrating their emotional strength. "What if I turned off your nerve endings, tore off all your skin and then turned your nerve endings back on?" C-53, when Pleck asks why they can't take of C-53's skin to clean it. Trivia * Nermut has feathers for hair. * Zy ball grass comes from Rangus 6, Plecks family's farm grows it. * C-53 can do medical scans. Credits Voice actors C-53 - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade and Mel - Moujan Zolfaghari Dezel Maschh - Winston Noel Allen Phasehugger, The Grower Mind of the K'hekk - John Robert Wilson Production Edited - Seth Lind Recorded - Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley Ship Design - Eric Geusz Special thanks to listener Rebecca Pridmore Category:Episodes Category:Season 2